


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt "SPN, Dean/Sam, In Hell all you have are memories"</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Dean knew what he was getting into when he made that deal, even if he wasn't quite thinking rationally. All he knew is that he couldn't live without Sammy, even though he's now forcing Sam to live without him. And that last year they had together, well Dean wouldn't trade it for anything.

Dean closes his eyes as he remembers Sam's kisses and soft touches, the way it felt to have his brother inside him, and the way it felt to be inside Sammy. All those nights together, just the two of them, when they pretended they had all the time in the world. For a few hours they could take the time to forget the hunt, forget Dean's deal, and just focus on each other. The nights after finishing a job were the best. There was no rush to be anywhere the next morning, so they would often stay up all night making love. The next day they would have to drive in shifts - and drink lots of coffee - to make sure neither fell asleep at the wheel, but it was worth it to feel so close to his brother. Even if most of the world would think it was wrong.

But now the expiration date on his deal has come and gone. Gone are the nights where the two can comfort each other - Dean is on his own now. And in hell, all you have are your memories.


End file.
